


Zatracenie

by Emerald_Vert



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vert/pseuds/Emerald_Vert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Własna koncepcja dotycząca wydarzeń po drugim sezonie, nieco inspirowana jedną z końcowych scen z „Hannibala” z 2001.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pochwycenie dymu

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł powstał, zanim pojawił się sezon trzeci. Nie potrafiłam się mu oprzeć. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Rozdział pierwszy

„ Pochwycenie dymu"

Ta część chlewni była dobrze oświetlona oraz w miarę cicha, jeśli nie liczyć podnieconych kwików, pochrząkiwań i innych odgłosów wygłodniałych zwierząt próbujących się przedostać przez deski do potencjalnego źródła pożywienia. Ludzkiego mięsa i krwi. W tle rozbrzmiewało nagranie z krzykiem, które miało zadanie wywołać odruch bezwarunkowy u świń.

Kilku mężczyzn oczekiwało na Vergera, aby ten mógł zobaczyć efekt długiego polowania. Udanego. Doktor Hannibal Lecter, schwytany niczym zwierzę miał być główną atrakcją wieczoru. Wydawało się, że nie ma żadnych szans na ucieczkę, przykuty do specjalnego wózka z szeroko rozpostartymi i unieruchomionymi ramionami. Brutalnie, lecz niezdarnie i raczej mało skutecznie sprawdzono jego więzy. Dwóch mężczyzn krążyło z odbezpieczoną bronią, bacznie go obserwując spode łba.

Nikt nie sprawdził maski, zapewne ze strachu przed jego reakcją. I słusznie.

Hannibal powoli obrócił głowę, kiedy usłyszał radosne okrzyki kogoś z sardyńskiej zgrai pomagierów Masona Vergera.

— Hej! Patrzcie, kogo my tu mamy! Kolejny gość specjalny! Szef się ucieszy…

Ze swojej pozycji nie widział kogo złapano, ale ciekawiły go ta radość i pewność, że Mason będzie zadowolony. Jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowały go wyraźne odgłosy walki i okrzyki, które w jego uszach brzmiały nader przyjemnie. Niestety wkrótce ucichły, zastąpione przez znajomy głos.

— Nic z tego, chłopcy.

Psychiatra musiał się uśmiechnąć. William. Drogi Will dotarł za nim i tutaj.

— Witaj, Will — odezwał się pogodnie, patrząc, jak Graham ostrożnie wchodził do pomieszczenia. Bez trudu zauważył utykanie na prawą nogę i szereg drobnych obrażeń na twarzy oraz dłoniach młodszego mężczyzny.

Były agent specjalny FBI sekcji behawioralnej unikał spojrzenia w jego stronę, przystępując niemal od razu do konfrontacji ze strzelającymi w jego kierunku ludźmi Vergera. Will w walce wyglądał imponująco, to Hannibal musiał przyznać. Długie obcowanie z brutalnymi, agresywnymi umysłami zrodziło w końcu piękne owoce w jego mniemaniu. Nic nie było przypadkowe. Każdy krok i każdy ruch ciała był doskonale przemyślany, aby odnieść zwycięstwo jak najprędzej i przy jak najmniejszym wysiłku. Graham miał szczęście, że jego przeciwnicy nie potrafili odpowiedzieć dość szybko na jego zadziwiająco precyzyjny atak, bo mogło się to źle dla niego skończyć. Dla nich obu.

A jednak psychiatra był szczerze ciekaw, jak się sytuacja rozwinie.

— Nie sądziłem, że się pojawisz, aby mnie oswobodzić — przyznał, kiedy Will powalił obu strażników i podchodził do niego. — Wiem, że...

— Zamknij się. — Graham jedną ręką mocował się z pasami, które unieruchamiały Hannibala, a drugą mierzył do niego z broni.

Gdyby to był ktoś inny, nie żyłby już w kilka sekund po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, ani nie zdążyłby wystrzelić pocisku. Lecz w przypadku Willa Grahama doktor Lecter był niezwykle wyrozumiały. Wiedział, że to zachowanie w pewnej mierze było projekcją agresji otoczenia, a po części próbą poradzenia sobie z własnymi emocjami w dość nieudany sposób.

— Zastrzelę cię, jeśli…

— A co z pragnieniem odebrania mi życia własnymi rękoma, Will? — Hannibal uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, z przyjemnością obserwując coraz bardziej widoczne rysy w wzniesionej barierze, którą empata próbował się od odgrodzić od świata.

Od niego.

Pęknięcia stawały się coraz głębsze, mimo szaleńczych wysiłków Williama, aby je powstrzymać. Niestety próby opanowania swoich umiejętności nigdy dobrze mu nie wychodziły, a ponowne wniknięcie do poznanego wcześniej choć w minimalnym stopniu umysłu okazywało się zbyt… _kuszące_. I Hannibal doskonale o tym wiedział.

— Nie będę miał na to dość czasu, prawda, doktorze? — mruknął z gorzkim uśmiechem Will. Nadal nie spojrzał mu oczy.

_Co za ironia,_ uznał doktor Lecter. Nie tak dawno przecież agent Graham za wszelką cenę starał się pojąć jego sposób myślenia, zakraść się do umysłu. A teraz, kiedy musnął powierzchni, równie zaciekle walczył, żeby się wydostać niczym ze zdradzieckich sideł.

Tylko Hannibal sam nie wiedział, czy chce go z nich uwolnić. Zwłaszcza teraz.

Przypomniał sobie słowa, które usłyszał w ciemnościach katakumb katedry i choć już raz dał się zwieść, postanowił znów zatańczyć nad przepaścią. Wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie w oczy niespodziewającego się tego Willa, aby wiedzieć, że go tym razem nie zawiedzie. Mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie i cofnął się o krok.

**OoO**

— Możesz iść? — Głos Grahama był cichy i niemal niknął w głośnych kwikach zwierząt, nawoływaniach ludzi Vergera.

Hannibal skinął głową, stając bosymi stopami na ziemi. Zerknął na bok.

Stłoczone przy wąskiej bramie z luźno zbitych desek świnie hałasowały coraz głośniej i próbowały się przedostać z jeszcze większą determinacją. Zapewne wabił je zapach świeżej krwi w powietrzu.

— Tu są! Nie uciekną! Mamy ich jak na widelcu. Strzelać bez rozkazu i wypuścić świnie. Szef zaraz będzie i zdąży na najciekawsze.

— Na godzinie piętnastej, Will. Ponad nami.

Dawny profiler federalnego biura śledczego obrócił się na pięcie w kierunku podanym przez Lectera. Faktycznie dostrzegł młodego mężczyznę, który nieudolnie próbował się skryć i strzelić.

Nacisnął spust. Nie chciał, ale innego wyjścia nie było. Zabił na miejscu. Nie zrobił jednak tego dość szybko. Usłyszał odgłos wystrzału, nie zdążył zareagować. Nawet nie był pewien, z której strony padł strzał. Pocisk trafił w jego ciało i nim się Graham zorientował, co się stało, leżał na ziemi. Na próżno starał się wstać.

Znowu lewa ręka. Bolała, koszmarnie. Oddychanie stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Jak przez mgłę widział nad sobą postać Hannibala.

Z trudem przekręcił głowę na bok. Jego własna broń leżała o parę centymetrów poza zasięgiem jego palców. Upadając, musiał ją wypuścić z bezwładnej dłoni. Mimo rozdzierającego bólu całego ciała, próbował się do niej przesunąć. Jednak Lecter go ubiegł, podnosząc ją i mierząc do kogoś stojącego ponad nimi. W jednej chwili rozległ się strzał i krzyk. Ktoś spadł na pokrytą cienką warstwą słomy ubitą ziemię, nadal krzycząc i jęcząc przy wtórze koszmarnego nagrania.

Czyjeś kroki i trzask pękającego drewna. Kwik i chrząkanie świń spragnionych krwi. Rozpaczliwe wrzaski. Intensywny zapach zwierząt i ich zbliżające się sylwetki.

Zamknął oczy. Nic już nie mógł zrobić.

Gdy zwierzęta były tak blisko, że niemal czuł ich oddech na sobie, ktoś go podniósł. Chciał się wyrwać, ale zwyczajnie nie miał sił. Każdy ruch ciała wzmagał ból.

Ostatnio miał za mało odpoczynku i jedzenia, za to aż nazbyt wiele bezsennych nocy na zmianę z realistycznymi, przerażającymi koszmarami, gdy tylko zdołał na dłużej zamknąć oczy.

Uchylił powieki z największym trudem i ujrzał twarz Hannibala. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił zmusić własnego ciała i umysłu do współpracy. Powinien się zapewne obawiać o własne życie, ale było mu w tej chwili wszystko jedno. Od miesięcy nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie jak teraz. Spomiędzy warg wyrwał się zdławiony jęk, gdy wszystko zaczęło nieznośnie wirować przed oczami. W oddali ktoś coś krzyczał, ale on zatonął w mroku. Lepkim i słodkim.

**oOo**

— Nie! Zatrzymać ich! Zabić! — Bełkotliwy krzyk Masona ponad nimi kazał Hannibalowi spojrzeć w górę i uśmiechnąć się nieprzyjemnie. — Zabić obu! — Sparaliżowany Verger wrzeszczał, starając się zwołać swoich ludzi. Ci jednak nie nadchodzili. Został sam, z jednym asystentem osobistym, który nie wydawał się zdecydowany oddawać życie za kapryśnego, sadystycznego pracodawcę.

Doktor Lecter spojrzał na niego i odezwał konwersacyjnym tonem:

— Zawsze możesz go stamtąd zrzucić, a winę za ten jakże _niefortunny_ wypadek na mnie. Mnie to nie zrobi różnicy.

Z niekłamanym zaciekawieniem patrzył na skonfliktowanego mężczyznę, który miał podjąć jedną z najważniejszych decyzji w swoim życiu. Bez pośpiechu szedł do wyjścia, ignorowany przez żerujące na ludziach Vergera świnie. Rana Willa krwawiła obficie, ale na całe szczęście nie tak mocno, jak można by przypuszczać. Empata oddychał z pewnym trudem i Hannibal nie zdziwiłby się, jeżeli kula musnęła górny płat lewego płuca. Wyglądało na to, że utkwiła w ciele.

Will Graham. Chodzący zlepek przeciwieństw. Błogosławiony i przeklęty. Chłopiec do bicia przez los i otoczenie, skrywający w swoim wnętrzu intrygujący mrok i niezwykły, straszny potencjał. Tak kruchy, a zarazem zawzięty, uparty jak nieboskie stworzenie.

W pewnym momencie usłyszał coraz głośniejszą wymianę zdań powyżej jego głowy i ku wielkiemu rozbawieniu zobaczył, jak dziedzic fortuny Vergerów rozpaczliwie krzycząc, spada na ubitą ziemię niczym marionetka, której odcięto sznurki. Jego krzyk przyciągnął zwierzęta, które natychmiast zaatakowały. Hannibal omiótł po raz ostatni spojrzeniem oszołomionego swoim czynem dotychczasowego opiekuna Masona i wyszedł na chłód nocy.

Znalezienie odpowiedniego samochodu nie było trudne i wkrótce ruszył do jednej ze swoich kryjówek. Will półleżał bezpiecznie i możliwie najwygodniej obok na fotelu pasażera z odchylonym oparciem. Nie odzyskał pełni świadomości, uchylając co jakiś czas powieki i wodząc nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Hannibal zerkał na niego, mając nadzieję, że nie zajdzie potrzeba wyciągnięcia kuli w niekomfortowych warunkach samochodu. Prowizoryczny, tymczasowy opatrunek musiał wystarczyć.

Całe szczęście lubił być dobrze przygotowanym na wszelką ewentualność, a jego kryjówka, do której zmierzali była zaopatrzona lepiej, niż inne. Będzie mógł odpowiednio zająć się rannym i zapewnić mu kilka dni odpoczynku, zanim zabierze go ze sobą.

Zrządzenie losu? Nie wierzył w takie zbiegi okoliczności, ale cóż, akurat ten był niezwykle miły. Życie wciąż potrafiło go zaskakiwać.

Zjechał z autostrady i po pewnym czasie wjechał na całkowicie pustą o tej porze drogę między gęstymi drzewami. Jechał ostrożnie, uważając na wyboje oraz inne ewentualne przeszkody czyhające w ciemności. Stacja z muzyką klasyczną nadawała Bacha. Wyjątkowo nie żałował straconego mięsa, które przypadło świniom. Choć nie przypuszczał, że Verger go schwyta tak bezceremonialnie, to było warto przecierpieć kilkanaście godzin w niewoli. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, patrząc na Willa, który kręcił niespokojnie głową i pojękiwał cicho. Niestety musiał wytrzymać jeszcze pewien czas.

— Niebawem, Will. Zaufaj mi.

Nie przypuszczał, że będzie mu dane jeszcze spotkać Grahama w ten sposób. Bez barier i krat. Bez świadków patrzących na ręce i wysuwających daleko idące wnioski. Oczywiście, że te ewentualne utrudnienia nie wpłynęłyby specjalnie na ich rozmowę. Nieraz wymieniali się pozornie nic nieznaczącymi zdaniami.

W końcu nic nie jest takie, na jakie wygląda.

**oOo**

Wszystko go bolało. Całe ciało. Ból malał i się wzmagał. Wściekle pulsował. Nie rozumiał, co się stało, ani dlaczego. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Jakby w oddali słyszał cichą melodię. Suity Bacha? Rozpoznawał je z trudem, a jedyna osoba, o której wiedział, że z upodobaniem słucha muzyki klasycznej, był Hannibal...

Chciał się roześmiać z niedorzeczności tej sytuacji, ale zamiast tego z jego gardła wyrwał się zduszony jęk.

— Niebawem, Will. Zaufaj mi. — Kojący, znajomy głos przebił się przez jego oszołomiony, pożerany przez ból umysł.

_Hannibal?_

Czemu ledwo rozpoznając dźwięki muzyki poważnej, od razu jego myśli wracały do Hannibala Lectera? Kogoś, kogo szanował do tej pory. Mimo że psychiatra i upragniony _przyjaciel_ , a zarazem seryjny morderca i kanibal odebrał mu wszystko, co było mu drogie. Rodzinę, pracę, perspektywy na przyszłość. Znajomych. Przyjaciela i powiernika.

_Zachłanny, samolubny, zaborczy psychopata!_

Tak bardzo chciał…

Zamknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, znowu stracił poczucie czasu; coś, co wcześniej wiązał z nie do końca etycznymi metodami terapii doktora Lectera.

Kręciło mu się w głowie, świat nie przestawał się kołysać, wywołując przykre, mdlące uczucie szarpiące jego wnętrznościami. Było potwornie zimno, a nie miał sił skulić obolałego ciała. Lewą ręką nawet nie śmiał drgnąć. Nawet delikatny ruch palcami przysparzał mu niesamowity, rozdzierający ból.

Jechał samochodem. Tyle rozumiał, dostrzegając niewyraźne zarysy deski rozdzielczej i migających od czasu do czasu kontrolek. Dokąd? Po co doktor Lecter miałby zadawać sobie tyle trudu? Wywozić go nie wiadomo gdzie i...

Niemal słyszał głos Hannibala:

— Powiedz mi, co widzisz, Will? Co teraz z tobą zrobię?

Czuł kropelki potu pokrywające mu twarz i wzmagające dodatkowo poczucie przeraźliwego zimna. Nie cierpiał chłodu i naprawdę źle go znosił. Teraz miał wrażenie, jakby leżał na śniegu, nie potrafiąc z niego wstać. Zapadał się w zimno coraz bardziej, nie będąc w stanie nic zrobić.

Coś kapało. Szumiało w oddali.

Nie potrafił się skupić i zajrzeć, co kryło się za wahadłem zawieszonym w ciemności. Zresztą jego umiejętności nie pomagały mu przewidywać to, co nastąpi. Zawsze chodziło o przeszłość. Krwawą i wypełnioną krzykami. Strachem i cierpieniem.

Czy taka przyszłość go czeka? A może zamknie powieki i nie otworzy ich już wcale, a nikt z jego znajomych z FBI nawet nie zauważy, że go nie ma na tym świecie?

Problem w tym, że odkąd wyszedł na własną prośbę ze szpitala i nie dawał jasnych odpowiedzi na pytania dotyczące Rozpruwacza, Biuro odcięło się od niego definitywnie, uznało go wręcz _persona non grata_. Stracił pracę i perspektywy na znalezienie nowej w najbliższym czasie. Odstąpiono jednak od oskarżenia, nie protestowano zanadto, kiedy ruszył za Lecterem do Europy, zostawiając swoje ukochane psy pod dobrą opieką sąsiada z Wolf Trap. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest marną przynętą i niczym więcej dla FBI, które połączyło swoje siły z Vergerem i machało nim jak smacznym kąskiem, aby zwabić zbiegłego mordercę.

Zdołał zerwać się niechcianemu ogonowi, resztą zajął się Hannibal. Pamiętał to doskonale. Media i Internet przez parę dni huczały tylko o przerażającym i widowiskowym, potrójnym morderstwie amerykańskich turystów, którzy później okazali się być agentami FBI. Podejrzewano wiele możliwości, ale Will od razu wiedział, co zaszło.

Na dobrą sprawę to nikt nie wie, gdzie teraz jest. On sam tego nie wiedział.

Został sam z Hannibalem. Jakiś uparty głos w głowie wciąż mu powtarzał, że to sprawca ostatnich nieszczęść i nie wolno mu zaufać, nawet na moment. Mimo to nie walczył z opadającymi powiekami, łudząc się, że koszmary nie zechcą na nim żerować. Nic bardziej mylnego. One zawsze go dosięgały. Prędzej czy później.


	2. Balsam na rany

 

**oOo**

Gdy w końcu byli na miejscu, Hannibal błyskawicznie przystąpił do działania. Will nie mógł dłużej czekać. Prowizoryczny opatrunek nadawał się do spalenia, podobnie jak brudne, przepocone, zakrwawione ubranie ich obu.

Szybko przeniósł rannego do jednego z trzech pomieszczeń na parterze. Przyszło mu na myśl, aby wykonać zabieg w zaopatrzonej odpowiednio piwnicy, ale uznał, że woli przynieść wszystko, co było mu potrzebne na górę i nie ruszać zanadto Willa. Nie chciał go zostawiać bez nadzoru, ale niestety musiał wziąć prysznic i zmienić ubranie, a także przygotować świeżą odzież dla Willa. W ciągu niecałych dziesięciu minut był z powrotem, gotów do zabiegu. Stan empaty pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, kiedy doktor Lecter przyjrzał się mu wprawnym okiem. Przypuszczał, że przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie nie ma co marzyć o podróży. Pomijając postrzał, było aż nadto jasne, że Will zmuszał swoje ciało i umysł do ogromnego wysiłku, nie pozwalając sobie choć w minimalnym stopniu na zasłużony odpoczynek. Tak marnie nie wyglądał nawet w ośrodku psychiatrycznym Chiltona.

— Znowu o siebie nie dbasz, drogi Willu — mruknął Hannibal, włączając niewielką latarkę, aby dobrze oświetlić pole do zabiegu. — Teraz to się zmieni. Możesz być tego pewien.

Wzrokiem omiótł brzuch Graham. Rana, jaką zadał niecałe dwa miesiące temu empacie zdawała się być dość profesjonalnie i porządnie zaszyta, choć niezbyt ładnie się goiła. A walka z ludźmi Vergera i otrzymane ciosy wcale nie pomogły.

Na szczęście nie wyglądało na to, że spowodowały poważniejsze obrażenia. Uważniejsza obserwacja podczas rekonwalescencji Willa na pewno nie zaszkodzi.

Przez następne minuty jego umysł i ciało poruszały się po znajomym dla siebie obszarze, wykonując poszczególne czynności niemal automatycznie. Chłodny osąd sytuacji, szybkość podejmowanych decyzji i niezwykła precyzja w połączeniu z fotograficzną pamięcią zawsze były jego mocną stroną. Posiłkował się tymi cechami nie tylko w swojej karierze chirurga i lekarza pogotowia ratunkowego, czy psychiatry.

Gdy wreszcie był w trakcie w miarę bezpiecznego jak na domowe warunki wyjmowania kuli, dostrzegł, że powieki Willa zamrugały, a z jego rozchylonych warg wydobył się cichy jęk. Moment później powieki ponownie się uchyliły nieznacznie i nieprzytomny wzrok empaty przesunął się po jego twarzy. Dezorientacja, lęk i ból, które doktor Lecter dostrzegł w jego oczach mimo podania środka przeciwbólowego, były elementem absolutnie zbędnym; wręcz psującym cały obraz.

— Spokojnie. Jesteś bezpieczny, Will. Już kończę. — Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, pewnym ruchem zaszywając ranę.

Krótko po tym podał mu nową dawkę środka przeciwbólowego i nasennego. Z zadowoleniem się przyglądał, jak znikało napięcie z twarzy młodszego mężczyzny, gdy zapadał w tak bardzo mu potrzebny sen.

Przez pewną chwilę obserwował wolno unoszącą się i opadającą pierś Willa, wiedząc, że przynajmniej przez najbliższe godziny leki powstrzymają ostre nocne lęki i koszmary, z którymi się zmagał Graham.

**oOo**

Otulał go lekki koc, a mimo to było mu zdecydowanie za gorąco. Próbował go odsunąć, ale nie miał siły. Obrócił nieznacznie głowę i zamrugał, niedowierzając, kogo widzi w bladym, migoczącym świetle świec. W fotelu obok łóżka drzemał doktor Hannibal Lecter. Dłoń mężczyzny lekko spoczywała na jego lewym nadgarstku. W pierwszym odruchu chciał wyszarpnąć rękę, wstać i zwyczajnie uciec. Łatwiej pomyśleć niż zrobić. Poza tym nie miał siły nawet unieść głowy, a co dopiero reszty swojego ciała. Ból ręki pozostał, ale stał się cichym i upartym towarzyszem, co Will przyjął raczej z ulgą. Najwidoczniej koktajl leków doktora Lectera wciąż działał.

— Śpij, Will. — Drgnął, szerzej otwierając oczy, kiedy poczuł smukłe palce na swoim czole, a nad sobą zobaczył zaskakująco łagodne spojrzenie i równie zadziwiająco szczere zadowolenie aż promieniujące z twarzy mężczyzny. — Jesteś zbyt ciepły, ale poradzimy sobie z tym.

Hannibal dokonał szybkich oględzin i wkrótce pomógł mu unieść głowę, podtykając pod wargi szklankę chłodnej wody. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo był spragniony. Próbował przejąć kontrolę nad naczyniem, jednak Hannibal nie pozwolił mu na to i po paru niewielkich łyczkach szklanka zniknęła z zasięgu jego ręki.

— Wystarczy. Śpij. Za parę godzin cię obudzę i coś zjesz, żeby leki miały szansę zadziałać, jak powinny. — Doktor Lecter delikatnie, choć stanowczo powstrzymał go przed sięgnięciem do stolika nocnego. — Sen to najlepsze lekarstwo. Zamknij oczy.

Coś szeptało w oddali jego umysłu, że pewnie wcale się nie obudzi, nie otworzy powiek, ale z drugiej strony miał świadomość, że gdyby Hannibal chciał coś mu zrobić, już by się to stało. Psychiatra i morderca zarazem zapewne miał jakieś zamierzenia wobec jego osoby. Will był rozdarty między ciekawością, a zrezygnowaniem, akceptacją nieuchronnego. Teraz nie miał siły walczyć ze światem, ze sobą, z Hannibalem.

Wypuszczając powoli powietrze, skoncentrował się, aby rozluźnić ciało i powstrzymać naglącą wręcz potrzebę zerknięcia na Hannibala.

Nie, nie chodziło o jego "demoniczne" alter ego, ani o majestatycznego jelenia z kruczymi piórami. To wciąż się gdzieś czaiło w jego umyśle, lecz nie nawiedzało jego myśli w takim stopniu jak kiedyś. Czarna, niczym wyrzeźbiona z hebanu, rogata postać nie zjawiła się w kącie i nie wpatrywała się w niego wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem.

Will w tej chwili chciał się po prostu zorientować, czy to mu się nie zdaje, nie śni, a on nie obudzi się zaraz zlany potem w maleńkim pokoju jakiegoś podrzędnego moteliku. Gdzie? Nawet nie pamiętał, czy wrócili do Stanów, czy nadal byli na Starym Kontynencie. Ostatnie dni zlewały się w nie do końca jasny kalejdoskop wydarzeń.

Hannibal coś mruczał. Nie rozumiał dokładnie co, ale melodia ukołysała go do snu.

Nie wiedział, co go obudziło, ale świadomość nie chciała wrócić tak szybko, jak powinna. Zamrugał, próbując skoncentrować myśli na tym, co pamiętał. Niewiele tego było. Zresztą, sam nie wiedział, co się wydarzyło naprawdę, a co stanowiło urojenie przemęczonego, przeciążonego umysłu.

Nagle kilka obrazów rozbłysło w jego głowie i powoli zaczęły układać się w sensowną całość. Tylko czy na pewno taka była prawda?

— Nie wstawaj, Will. — I kto tu kogo złapał? — Pozwól, że ci pomogę.

Nie dał rady powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia, kiedy poczuł silne ręce doktora Lectera pewnie podtrzymujące jego ciężar. Te same dłonie odebrały do tej pory życie przynajmniej kilkunastu osobom, omal nie zabiły jego, a teraz…

W tej chwili Hannibal odgrywał troskliwego i oddanego przyjaciela doglądającego w chorobie. Jak długo chciał pozostać w tej roli? Ile czasu zostało do momentu, kiedy Hannibal ponownie zrzuci maskę i pokaże prawdziwą twarz?

_Oby nie miał zespołu Münchhausena…_

Do tej pory nic na to nie wskazywało, ale wszystko było możliwe. Nie byłoby to typowe, choć…

Do jego uszu dotarł cichy, rozbawiony śmiech mężczyzny, który przysiadł na łóżku i łagodnie ujął jego twarz, odrobinę ją unosząc. Nie zmusił go do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

— Nie, Will, można wiele o mnie powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie to. Możesz być spokojny, uwierz mi. Naprawdę chcę, żebyś wyzdrowiał i nabrał sił.

oOo

Hannibal przypuszczał, że Will nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że wypowiada swoje myśli półgłosem. Bardzo był ciekawy, co się kłębi w umyśle empaty. Roześmiał się, słysząc podejrzenia Willa o zespole Münchhausena. Owszem, podsycał i pobudzał pewne objawy zapalenia mózgu, ale robił to z ciekawości i fascynacji młodszym mężczyzną, a nie dla zwrócenia uwagi otoczenia. Wręcz przeciwnie. Chory i tonący w mroku swego nadwrażliwego umysłu Graham stanowił świetną zasłonę dla Rozpruwacza.

— Nie, Will, można wiele o mnie powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie to. — Wolno przesunął dłonią po policzku Willa, kompletnie ignorując mimowolne drżenie, a następnie lekko uniósł jego brodę. Wzrok empaty utkwił gdzieś na wysokości jego ust. Nie było potrzeby, aby wymuszać na nim kontakt wzrokowy. — Możesz być spokojny, uwierz mi. Naprawdę chcę, żebyś wyzdrowiał i nabrał sił.

Sposób, w jaki mówił, zdawał się odnosić pożądany skutek. Cichy, kojący tembr głosu, którym zazwyczaj usypiał czujność innych i tym razem go nie zawiódł. Will Graham nie rozluźnił się całkowicie, ale pozwolił sobie opaść na uniesione poduszki ze zmęczonym westchnięciem.

Doktor Lecter zajął się sprawdzeniem opatrunku rany postrzałowej. Nie wymagał jeszcze zmiany, ale niebawem będzie trzeba to zrobić.

Will Graham zacisnął powieki, a jego oddech nieznacznie przyśpieszył, kiedy tylko poczuł dotyk tuż przy ranie. Może nie bolało tak strasznie, jak sam postrzał, ale niemal tak samo. Pewnie środki przeciwbólowe przestają działać.

— Jak długo? — syknął i spróbował się wywinąć, jednak nie miał dokąd. Chciał doprecyzować, jednak Hannibal dobrze rozumiał, o co pytał, lecz nie dał mu bezpośredniej odpowiedzi.

W tym pytaniu kryło się niemal wszystko. Jak długo doktor Lecter zamierzał ciągnąć zabawę w kotka i myszkę? Jak długo był nieprzytomny? Jak długo morderca chce pozostawić go przy życiu? Jak długo będzie mu potrzebny?

— Spokojnie, Will. Nie ruszaj się.

— To boli! — warknął słabo, a po chwili zapytał. — Odpowiesz mi?

Doktor Lecter posłał mu nieprzeniknione spojrzenie i uśmiech, leciutko unoszący kąciki jego ust.

— Przyniosłem ci coś lekkiego i pożywnego. Muszę cię nieco podtuczyć, Will.

Graham spojrzał na niego tak, jakby się spodziewał tych słów. To było naprawdę interesujące, zwłaszcza ten instynktowny lęk głęboko skryty pod maską chwilowego, autentycznego zrezygnowania i zmęczenia. Rozbłysnął nagle, by w ułamku sekundy zniknąć. Jednak Hannibal miał lata doświadczenia w obserwacji języka ciała i potrafił uchwycić pewne niuanse, które inni by przeoczyli.

Lubił budzić lęk, to pewne. Tym karmił się Rozpruwacz, zanim przystąpił do konsumpcji skrupulatnie wybranych i wyciętych, a następnie przygotowanych organów z ciał ofiar. A jednak paradoksalnie nie cieszył go strach Willa.

Ta reakcja zaskoczyła go i zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak jest, przysuwając miseczkę lekkiego i pożywnego bulionu jarzynowego w stronę empaty. Graham zacisnął powieki, ale bardzo niepewnie oraz z wyraźną niechęcią, nabrał zupy łyżką. Skrzywił się, kiedy przełknął pierwsze krople.

— Nie ja robiłem, Will. Jedz spokojnie — mruknął Hannibal. zdając sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili były agent może mieć obiekcje przed przygotowywanymi przez niego posiłkami. Mówił prawdę. Osoba doglądająca domu jakiś czas temu zaopatrzyła lodówkę i zamrażarkę w produkty gotowe do odmrożenia i zagrzania.

Rzecz jasna, zdecydowanie wolał karmić Willa czymś, co sam przygotował, przyrządził, doprawił odpowiednimi ziołami i przyprawami w zależności od potrzeby. Jednak w obecnej chwili uznał, że to może poczekać. Empata musiał zacząć się prawidłowo odżywiać Jeśli nie chciał, nie musiał jeść mięsa.

Namówienie młodszego mężczyzny do zjedzenia całej miseczki nawet nie najgorszego bulionu graniczyło z cudem. Will wysiłkiem zjadł dwie łyżki, po czym odsunął jedzenie od siebie. Na bladej, zroszonej kropelkami potu twarzy malował się potworny grymas. Wysiłek. Ból. Mdłości. Zmęczenie.

Doktor Lecter westchnął i spojrzał raz jeszcze na chorego. Bez słowa wziął miseczkę z niedużej tacy, która mogła służyć za stoliczek i nabrał niepełną łyżkę ciepłego bulionu i podsunął ją do ust Willa. Ten jęknął, próbując odsunąć głowę, lecz w końcu zrezygnowany posłusznie pozwolił się nakarmić. Płyn był lekko słonawy, gesty dzięki drobnej kaszce mannej, intensywnie pachniał pietruszką i koperkiem. Co tu dużo mówić, w innych okolicznościach pewnie by się nim zajadał, ale w tej chwili zwyczajnie już nie mógł. Był zbyt zmęczony, aby zrozumieć, co właśnie zrobił Lecter.

Hannibal bardzo uważał, aby faktycznie nie przeciążyć osłabionego organizmu i nie doprowadzić do torsji, o które w tym momencie nie było trudno. Po dwóch kolejnych łyżkach odłożył miseczkę na stolik nocny.

Pomógł rannemu się położyć i okrył go ze słowami:

— Teraz dam ci spokój, odpoczywaj. Za pół godziny dostaniesz leki.

Empata wymruczał coś, kiedy palce psychiatry odgarnęły kosmyki z czoła. Nikt w jego dorosłym życiu nie potraktował go w ten sposób jak Hannibal. Tak zwyczajnie i, o dziwo, niemal czule. Paradoksalnie to jeden z najokrutniejszych, najkrwawszych morderców obecnych czasów sprawiał, że czuł się tak bezpiecznie. Znowu.

Zamykając oczy i próbując zapomnieć o coraz bardziej dokuczliwym bólu lewej strony ciała, nie przestawał myśleć o tym, co Hannibal zamierza uczynić, kiedy pozwoli mu wstać z łóżka. Nie potrafił dobrze ocenić stan swojego zdrowia, ale sądził, że za parę dni nie będzie już konieczne, aby leżał.

_Co wtedy?_

**oOo**

Will drzemał niespokojnie i Hannibal mógł się jedynie domyślać, jakie obrazy przewijają się w jego umyśle, jakie myśli kłębią się i nie pozwalają mu naprawdę odpocząć. Sam się zastanawiał nad następnym krokiem. Planował kolejne możliwości rozwoju sytuacji.

Pozostający na jego łasce empata był bardzo miłym podarkiem od kapryśnego losu, lecz drapieżna natura doktora Lectera pragnęła, aby móc prowadzić nieustającą grę z Grahamem. Grę, w której sama rozgrywka i potyczki były celem. Nie chciał, aby się skończyła zbyt prędko, albo została przerwana przez kogoś trzeciego.

Już samo starcie z byłym agentem i obserwacja, jak zareaguje na jego posunięcia stanowiła ogromną przyjemność. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy Will zdał się zaakceptować mrok i podszepty analizowanych przez wiele miesięcy zbrodniczych umysłów. Akceptować i stopniowo przyjmować, a nie prowadzić z nimi z góry skazaną na porażkę walkę.

Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Wiedział, że nie zostawi Grahama samemu sobie, ani nie pozwoli go sobie odebrać. Jego obecność była zbyt fascynująca i zajmująca; miał świadomość, że empata czuje podobnie, jeśli nie tak samo. Rozumiał, jeśli Willowi zajmie trochę czasu, aby to przyznać. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie ma już odwrotu. Stał się innym człowiekiem. Obaj się przeszli mniej lub bardziej trwale zmiany. Odcisnęli wzajemne piętno, co było interesującym doświadczeniem dla doktora Lectera. Zazwyczaj to za jego sprawą ludzie stawali się inni, lub ich los ulegał mniej lub bardziej drastycznym przemianom. On jedynie obserwował z zachwytem, kiedy przekraczali dotychczas niedostępne dla siebie granice.

Will po tym względem był jego arcydziełem. Tak musiał się czuć Bóg, stwarzając istotę ludzką z pyłu i swojego tchnienia. Nie zamierzał się porównywać do Najwyższego, w żadnym razie. Nigdy go to nie pociągało, aczkolwiek w chwilach znużenia płytkimi i przewidywalnymi umysłami słabych ludzi, zastanawiał się nie tyle nad zagadką istnienia, lecz próbował zrozumieć motywy pewnych wydarzeń w boskim planie. To pozwalało mu stwierdzić, że istotnie ludzie zostali stworzeni na Jego podobieństwo.

Ta rozsadzająca go duma i satysfakcja aż odbierały mu dech w piersi. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku i nie podziwiać kogoś, kto był naprawdę wyjątkowy.

Willowi należały się odpoczynek i rekonwalescencja, których nie zakłócą obawy i niepewność. Muszą porozmawiać, to oczywiste, ale doktor Lecter liczył się z oporem Grahama; tak czy siak jego los był przesądzony od bardzo dawna.

Jack Crawford określił empatę delikatną filiżanką, jednak to nie pasowało do żywiołowej osobowości Willa. Raczej można było go porównać do niedużego, zwinnego i niesamowicie inteligentnego zwierzątka, które w razie niebezpieczeństwa atakowało napastnika z całą zawziętością. Niepozornego, małego stworzenia zdolnego do zaskoczenia zbyt pewnego siebie przeciwnika .

Hannibal uśmiechnął się, obserwując młodszego mężczyznę. Tak, mangusta chroniąca domostwo przez zagrożeniem, niegdyś czczona w starożytnym Egipcie jako święte zwierzę powinna być najlepszym porównaniem.

Zerknął na zegarek i uznał, że ma jeszcze chwilę, nim poda Grahamowi obiecane leki.


End file.
